A Supernatural Adventure of Judai and Friends
by AttanonBall
Summary: A Supernatural Adventure of Yuki Judai (Jaden Yuki), Johan Andersen (Jesse Anderson) and my own character: Misaya Rojin (Nobler Sulfuric) in Duel Academy. Notice: This story has been cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! : I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX and Character Names are use in **Japanese Language**

Chapter 1: New Friend!?

At the Duel Academy, In the Osiris Red Dormitory…

Judai and Johan were in one of a room in Osiris Red Dormitory.

"Why you don't go the Ra Yellow Dormitory" Johan asked Judai.

"I think here is the best" Judai answered Johan happily.

They had so many questions to ask each other until…

"RING RING!" the doorbell rang.

"I will open the door, okay?" said Judai.

"Okay!" said Johan.

Judai opened the door and saw the mysterious boy.

"So, this is Osiris Red Dormitory" said that mysterious boy.

"Wh- Who are you?!" asked Judai and Johan.

"Oh! I forget to introduce myself" said that mysterious boy.

"I'm Misaya Rojin, I'm your new roommate, and who are you?" asked that mysterious boy.

"I'm Judai Yuki" said Judai "and I'm Johan Andersen" said Johan.

"Nice to meet you" said Misaya.

"Nice too meet you ,too" said Johan and Judai.

"Can I call you Big Brother?" Misaya asked Judai politely.

"Yes, you can but why?" Judai asked Misaya back.

"You're older than me, because I'm only 11 and you look like 19 years old teen" said Misaya.

"How do you know my age" Judai said to Misaya curiously.

"I estimate your age from height" said Misaya.

"I'll give you a nickname" said Johan.

"What is my nickname?" Misaya asked Johan happily.

"An estimator" said Johan.

"Oh! Cool name" said Misaya.

About 3 hours of the infinite conversations…

"Ooh! Let's tell our English name!" said Misaya.

"Okay" said Johan and Judai.

"My English name is Nobler Sulfuric" said Misaya.

"My English name is Jesse Anderson" said Johan.

"And my English name is Jaden Yuki" said Judai.

10 minutes later…

"Let's duel!" said Judai.

"O- O- Okay…" said Misaya.

"Duel!" said Judai and Misaya.

Judai's LP: 4000

Misaya's LP: 4000

8 Minutes Later…

Judai's LP: 3550

Misaya's LP: 2100

"Elemental Hero- Flame Wingman (2100/1200), Attack Junk Synchron (1300/500)!" said Judai

Judai's LP: 3550

Misaya's LP: 1300

"Effect Activate!: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard." said Judai.

"Oh no" said Misaya.

Judai's LP: 3550 (Winner)

Misaya's LP: 0

"I think you don't like duel, right?" asked Johan.

"Yes…" said Misaya.

"So, that's why you do not enjoy the duel" said Judai.

"You're correct, but luckily I pass the test" said Misaya

"Tomorrow is Saturday" said Johan.

"There is no class tomorrow" said Judai.

"Yes! No class" said Misaya.

"He is overacting, I guess" Judai thought to himself.

"I feel like Big Bro is insulting me" said Misaya.

"No, I'm not" said Judai.

"You're liar!" said Misaya.

"No, I'm not" said Judai.

"Guys! , do you want to duel again?" asked Johan.

"Yes!" said Judai. "No" said Misaya.

"I'm annoyed, okay!?" shouted Johan.

"Whoops, sorry" said Judai and Misaya.

"I'm going to sleep" said Johan.

"It's a good idea" said Misaya.

"Brilliant idea, I'm so tired" said Judai

"Good Night!" Johan, Judai and Misaya said in unison.

 **CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX but I do own my character, **Misaya Rojin** and his Monster, **Carbonic Motorbikoid**.

Chapter 2: Unbelievable Situation! Ray of Death!

After Misaya stayed with Judai and Johan for 3 days, he knew that Judai loved adventure.

On Monday 5th September, 2007.

"What time is it" Judai asked and yawned.

"Oh no!" Johan yelled very loud.

"Why are you yelling?" asked Misaya.

"Look at the clock!" Johan said then pointed to the clock.

"Er… We're late, it is 7:55 AM, and the class starts at 8:15 AM" said Misaya.

"Dress our uniform and go to school now!" Judai said excitedly.

8:00 AM and they were still tried to make a way to the class.

"We need to make to class on time" said Judai.

"I summon Sapphire Pegasus!" Johan said and then he rode Sapphire Pegasus.

"Woah! Cool!" said Judai.

"I summon Carbonic Motorbikoid" Misaya said and rode a Carbonic Motorbikoid awesomely.

"Awesome!" said Judai.

"Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) attacks Carbonic Motorbikoid (1400/800)" said Johan.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Carbonic Motorbikoid explode into thin air and Misaya fell down and cried.

"Ouch! It hurts!" cried Misaya.

"Are you okay?" asked Johan.

"Yes, I'm okay" said Misaya.

Meanwhile, Judai found a room; he is curious what is in inside this room. So, his decision told him to go inside. He found a very rare card collection. He didn't want to steal it but… something went very wrong.

"Let's go to classroom, shall we? Huh? Judai?" asked Johan.

"Judai? Judai?" asked Johan.

"Oh oh! Where is Judai?" asked Misaya.

Meanwhile, Judai found a mysterious laser. And it was moving. Judai was panicking and trying to run away from that laser but laser moved so fast, Judai failed to escape. And got hit

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Judai shouted very loud.

THUD! Judai fell down on the floor.

Johan and Misaya were very shocked that they heard the shocking sound. They were trying to find that sound. It leaded them to person who was lying on the floor.

"Is he J-" said Misaya.

"Judai! Judai? Can you hear me, Judai?" asked Johan.

However, there was no response from Judai at all…

"We need to take him to Nursing Room immediately!" somebody said to Misaya and Johan.

Misaya and Johan turned around and saw 3 students: Asuka Tenjoin (Alexis Rhodes), Fubuki Tenjoin (Atticus Rhodes) and Manjoume Jun (Chazz Princeton).

"What happened to Judai?" asked Asuka.

"Let him go, that worthless slacker" said Manjoume.

"Ahem!" said Asuka, Johan and Misaya.

"Don't call him a slacker" said Johan.

"Well. How about um… DROPOUT BOY! Hahahaha" said Manjoume.

"It's denied, too!" Johan said to Manjoume angrily.

"Do you guys care about Judai?!" Misaya asked madly.

"Ooh, I forget about him, sorry" said Johan, Fubuki and Asuka.

"He's my rival. Let him die, man' said Manjoume.

"You're so rude!" said Fubuki and Asuka.

At the Nursing Room

"I think we can't cure him, you need to take him to the hospital" the nurse said

"Okay, we will" said Johan and Asuka.

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

 **Author Notes** : Hello, everyone who view this, don't worry about Judai. It's just a FanFiction.

This is probably a quote that will appear in Chapter 3:

"Judai don't die please" Misaya and Johan said before Judai's heartbeat became very low.

And the new character in next chapter is Misawa Daichi (Bastion Misawa).

That's all, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX but I do own **Misaya Rojin**.

Chapter 3: Dead or Alive?!

* * *

 _"Dear, Diary_

 _Judai… I know you. How you feel about that… pain. I know that pain. Well, if you are not a person who loves adventure, you can stay longer with no painful and risky situation. I don't want to face those situations. I try to forget the situation that happened to you yesterday. I know you are strong; you never give up, but… if you are really strong, and you will be able to survive. Remember how we stay together. We will never give up. We will be stronger together."_

* * *

5 days later… Judai still has no response, no move but he still breathes.

"5 days later and Judai still has no response." said Johan.

"Judai… Can you hear me?" said Misaya.

Meanwhile, Misawa Daichi (Bastion Misawa) calculates something…

"25% is going to live, 75% is going to die. That is the chance." said Misawa.

"Judai, don't die please" Johan and Misaya said before Judai's heartbeat is very weak.

Meanwhile, something weird happened to Judai…

"…card…and…la…s…er…" Judai hissed through his teeth.

"Judai? What did you say?" asked Asuka.

"…card…and…la…s…er…" Judai hissed through his teeth again.

"Did he say 'card and laser'?" asked Misaya.

"Probably" said Johan.

"Did he mean where he nearly die?" asked Misaya.

"Probably" said Johan.

"I know where is Judai nearly died" said Asuka.

"Where?" asked Johan and Misaya.

"Card Vault!" said Asuka.

"A…card vault?" said Misaya.

"A place where they keep rare cards" said Asuka.

"They have been protected by laser" said Asuka.

"Don't tell me that Judai got hit by laser!" said Johan.

"Maybe" said Asuka.

"Knock Knock!" someone knocked the door.

Johan opened the door and saw Manjoume. He thought about the quote that Manjoume said

"He's my rival. Lets him die, man"

So, Johan slammed the door.

"Johan, why you slam the door so loud?" asked Asuka.

"Oh! I saw a monitor lizard" Johan said and chuckled.

"JOHANNN!" Manjoume shouted loudly.

"Who is shouting?" asked Asuka.

"I think the dog barks" said Johan.

"Dog? Monitor Lizard?" Manjoume thought to himself.

"How dare you!?" Manjoume thought to himself again.

Meanwhile…

"Judai! Please be alive" said Misaya.

"Saline Solution is running out!" said Misaya.

"I'll call a nurse!" said Asuka.

Asuka called a nurse to get Saline Solution.

When Johan heard more knocks this time, he opened the door.

"Here is Saline Solution" said Nurse.

When nurse is changing Judai's Saline Solution Bag, Manjoume knocked the door.

Johan opened again and slammed the door once again.

"Done" said Nurse.

When Nurse opened the door, Manjoume rushed into the Nurse and fell down.

Suddenly Johan slammed the door once again.

"Hopefully, Judai will be fine" said Misaya.

"Okay! Johan, did you even think about Judai" asked Misaya and Asuka.

"Oops! Sorry" Johan locked the door and said.

While everyone was watching Johan, something happened…

"Do… you…even...think… about me?" someone said.

Everyone turns back and saw Judai smiled.

"Judai. You said… that!?" asked Johan and Misaya.

"Of course,it's…me" said Judai.

"We will talk later, today I feel so sleepy. I want to take a rest" said Judai.

"Okay, we will" said Misaya and Johan.

 **CHAPTER 3 END**

* * *

AN: Welcome again, see Judai didn't die at all. Whatever here is a hint for the next episode...

"What is that sound?" asked Judai.

"I don't know" said Johan.

This is a hint for the next chapter name: XXXapXXXXanXX Xf XXXXi aXX JXXXX

That's all, bye!


End file.
